


Baby Raph And His Brothers - One-shots ((Requests Open))

by Raphianna (tmntyaoifangirl623)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Cute, Fanfiction, Other, Possible tcest, Requests, Some Cutting, Some sadness, TMNT, practically everything, raph is the youngest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntyaoifangirl623/pseuds/Raphianna
Summary: RAPH IS THE YOUNGEST!!!Ages:Leo- oldestDonnie- second oldestMikey- third youngestRaph- youngestThe number ages will all depend on the one-shot, but yes, Raph is the youngest, but in some one-shots, he will talk very little, or not at all depending his age. Yes, Bebop and Rocksteady are there. I think that they are good guys after seeing tmnt Blast To the Past. April will be the "bad guy". Sorry if you like April. I don't. But she'll only turtle-nap (XD), not kill. I'm not that evil.NOTICE: NOT ALL OF THESE ARE GOING TO BE HAPPY!NOTICE 2: Requests open :)Ok! Enjoy reading mah mini turtles!





	1. Leonardo With Play With Raphael Now

**Ages:  
** **Leo- 4**  
 **Donnie- 4**  
 **Mikey- 3**  
 **Raph- 9 months**  
 **_________________________________________________**

Master Splinter was in the dojo, talking with Bebop and Rocksteady, while his four young sons played out in the living room.

 

"So.. you boys promise to turn over a new leaf? Be nice from now on?", Hamato Yoshi questioned the two new mutants in his home. Rocksteady nodded honestly. "Oh, _yes Sir_. We do. We don't want to work with Shredder anymore because of what he put us through, and with what he made us do." He said looking down, as Bebop gently put his hand on Rocksteady's shoulder. Rocksteady looked up, and gently smiled at Bebop. Master Splinter smiled as he saw the two's honesty, and nodded. "I see that you are truly honest with your response, so, welcome to the Hamato clan boys" Bebop and Rocksteady smiled, and bowed their head in respect. "Aw man, thank ya Sensei! I promise you won't regret your decision!", Bebop said happily. Master Splinter nodded and smiled, turning around to go to his meditation mat, but was stopped by the loud wailing of his eldest son, Leonardo who ran to his Father crying.

Master Splinter bent down to pick up his eldest son while Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other, confused and worried expressions on both of their faces. "Leonardo, what ails you, little one?", Master Splinter asked tentatively, trying to calm his blue color loving son.

Leonardo looked up with tears and panic in his eyes. "Mikestar and DonDon are fighting and yewwing, and pulling on Waphie's arms, and Waphie is squealing and cwying! I-I think they're gonna spwit him in two!" Leonardo finished crying himself. Hamato Yoshi was quiet for some time before going to the living room with his eldest son, with Bebop and Rocksteady two steps behind him. When he arrived, and surveyed the living room, he found what Leonardo declared was true. There was Donatello and Michelangelo, each pulling on one of Raphael's arms, yelling at each other.

"It's my turn to pay wif Waphie!", yelled Donatello, tugging on little Raphael's left arm.  
"No, it's still my turn wif him!" Michelangelo yelled back, tugging on Raphael's right arm.

Meanwhile, while Donatello and Michelangelo were fighting over their brothers' affections, Raphael was crying and squealing, wanting to be let go. Splinter had seen enough. 

"Boys!" he yelled. Immediately, Michelangelo, Donatello, and  Raphael stopped fighting and squealing. "What is going on?" Hamato Yoshi demanded, but in a gentle tone. Donatello frowned. "Mikestar has ben paying wif Waphie all morning! My turn!" Mikey huffed. "No! I has ben paying wif him since 8:00 am!", Splinter sighed. "Michelangelo, it is 3:00 pm....". 

Mikey frowned. "Oh." Splinter then turned to Raphael. "Now then little one, who would _you_ like to play with?" Raphael thought, then pointed to Leo. Splinter then picked Raphael up, and handed him to Leonardo. "Leonardo with play with Raphael now..."

Leonardo let out a surprised gasp when he was handed Raphael. "Oh! You're heavy", he said giggling, as Raphael squealed in response, then Leonardo went to his room with his little brother. Donnie then turned to Mikey. "Pay wif me?" he asked. Mikey giggled and nodded, and the two ran off.

Bebop and Rocksteady were dumbfounded at what just happened in front of them. "H-How'd you do that?" Rocksteady asked in awe. Master Splinter smiled, and simply replied, "Would you like to try?"

"No!", was his response from the two. And Master Splinter chuckled.

 

**Yay! First part done ^^! Let me know what you thought!**


	2. It'll Be Okay....

**Ages:  
Leo: 17  
Donnie: 16  
Mikey: 16  
** **Raph: 14**

**\-------------------------------------------------**

 

_"Raph.... you have a brain tumor..."_

"W-what..?" Raph said in disbelief. Raph couldn't believe it. He thought he only had a bad headache... not cancer. Donnie sighed, and walked to his baby brother, putting his hands on Raph's shoulders. "You... you have a.. a brain tumor...." he repeated. Raph looked down, and sighed, with a few tears slipping down his cheeks. Donnie was very surprised by Raph's reaction. He expected him to scream, and cry, and to tell him it wasn't true. Truth be told, he expected every reaction from him that _wasn't_ calm. Not this. Donnie sighed again, and pulled his baby brother into his arms, hugging him. Raph smiled slightly, and hugged back. Neither said a word for several minutes, Donnie letting the fact that Raph had a brain tumor sink in.  
"I... I s-suppose we should tell t-the others huh?" Raph asked. "Yeah.." Donnie nodded in agreement.

When they did tell the others, everyone immediately surrounded him in thousands of hugs and kisses, telling him over and over that it'll be alright, and that they were going to get through this together. Raph smiled as he looked at his family, and friends. He knew with their help it was going to be just fine, that he was going to get through this.  
  
 _That it'd be okay_

_\----------------------------------------------_

**Sorry it's so short. I didn't have many ideas.**


	3. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZVdIv1-DBE
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^  
> Copy and paste the link to hear the song

**Ages:  
** **Leo - 7**  
**Donnie - 7  
** **Mikey - 6  
** **Raph - 4  
** __________________________________

One day, Master Splinter was in the dojo, with his sons, teaching them how to do light katas, pushing them, but not to hard. And Hamato Yoshi had to admit, with great proud, that all of his sons were accelerating at a wonderous rate!  **(2014 movie reference eh eh? No? Ok, I'll stop)**

Master Splinter held up his hand, a signal for them to stop. "Yameru! **(sorry if that's wrong >~<) **Alright my sons, that is all for today. You did good today. How about a treat? Is ice cream all right?" He asked all his sons. 

"Yes please!" Leonardo said politely.  
"Oh! Yum!" came Donatello's happy response.  
"Ice cream! Yay!" Mikey yelled enthusiastically.

Wait... only _three_ responses? "Raphael?" asked Master Splinter. "Would you like some ice cream?". "No father.. tank you though." came a quiet response from a smiling Raphael. "I think I just stay here today. I'll stay away from the sharp weapons. I know we use bokkens for now." Master Splinter was a little skeptical. But he knew his youngest son wouldn't lie to him. He wasn't like that. So he smiled and nodded. "If that is what you wish. But the dojo doors stay open when you are in here alone."

"Hai Sensei"

Master Splinter smiled down at his son, pat his head, and left with his other three sons two steps behind him. When he lost sight of his family, Raphael ran to the other side of the dojo, and grabbed a hidden touchscreen phone. He wasn't hiding it from his family.  All of his brothers had one, he just didn't want anyone to accidentally break it. But their father altered the phone's to where they can only download music onto it. It was fine since the four brothers liked listening to music and dancing to it. But only one brother sang along with his music. Raphael. Despite his size, and age, he had an amazing singing voice. But the thing was, Raphael was embarrassed to sing in front of his family, so he just sang when he was alone. Raph turned on his phone. He looked at his home screen. It was his family. He smiled before clicking his music app, scrolling through it, and finding the song he wanted. 

 _Hayley Westenra Across the Universe of Time_  
**  
( A/N. The song track he clicked doesn't have words. He just sings the words according to the music. I guess karaoke.? But yeah, he clicked the music, but sang the words himself :** **) )**

Raph sighed, and waited until the moment in the music where he could sing.

 

**When the sea falls from the shore  
**

**As the light sinks low, will I see you anymore?  
**

**As the rain falls from the sky  
** **Can I bring you back, from a distant lullaby?  
** **Show me your vision, the story begun  
**

**Two lights are rising and burning as one  
**

**In the deep blue of the night  
**

**Shine the millions of stars and my spirit burning bright  
**

**Spinning on, into the sun, flying higher  
**

**Now my journey's begun  
**

**And the cold, cold wind, it blows me away  
**

**The feeling all over is a black black day  
**

**But I know that I'll see you again  
**

**And I know that you're near me  
**

**There's a star, calling my name  
**

**Its echo is true and the song is not the same  
**

**Take my hand and lead me away  
**

**Bring me back to you in your arms I'm going to stay  
**

**Tell me your vision, the story begun  
**

**Two lights are rising and burning as one  
**

**All those years drifting in space  
**

**I have known you well, yet I've never seen your face  
**

**You turn around, looking at me, laughter in your eyes  
**

**And now I can see  
**

**And the cold, cold wind, it blows me away  
**

**The feeling all over is a black black day  
**

**But I know that I'll see you again  
**

**And I know that you're near me...**

When he was done, he heard clapping behind him. Raph whipped around and he saw his family. His brothers were looking at him with astounded looks, and his Father was smiling proudly. Raph blushed furiously,as  he smiled a little. Mikey ran up to him. "Why don't you sing to us more?" he asked his little brother curiously. "I'm.. embarrassed is all.." Mikey nodded. "Well... I like your voice" Mikey confessed. Raph smiled. "Tank you"

_________________________________________________

**So? How was it? Hope you enjoyed ^^**


	4. New Family... + A/N

**Ages:  
  
Leo - 16  
Donni** **e - 16  
** **Mikey - 15  
**

**Raph - 11  
**

______________________________________

He didn't know what was going on... his family was ignoring him. Everytime he tried getting there attention, they would brush him off, wouldn't reply, or just walk away. He would even scream at them, and they wouldn't notice. He didn't know why.. and when he would cry at night, because of a nightmare, no one would come to him to comfort him, and when he went to one of his family's doors, and knock, no one would answer. And he couldn't go unless someone was crying, or unless someone would answer because that was against the rules. For almost a year they have been ignoring him now. But not complete ignorance. Since they would still cook him dinner, and help with baths, and things like that. They just never looked at him, touch him, or talked to him.

 _Well I've had enough of this..._ Raph thought bitterly. _If they won't acknowledge me... I'll leave. It's not like they'd care at this point anyway..._ and with that last thought, Raph left the lair. He was scared at what laid ahead of him. He knew the world was big, but he couldn't stay here anymore. So he took a deep breath, and left.

**-timeskip-**

**Leo's POV**

It's been months.... Raph has been missing for months, and we have no idea where he is. We've been looking non stop for him since we found out he was missing the day he didn't come for breakfast. We hope he's ok... HAHA! We found him finally! He's at Shredder's lair.. oh, I hope he's ok..

**Raph's POV**

I've been with my new family for months. Oroku Saki, and his daughter, Karai. That's right.  I joined Shredder and his Foot Clan. The best part? They _notice_ me! I've never felt so loved in these few months, so this is a nice change. I don't care if I betrayed my old family by joining the Foot. I love my new family, and feel happy.   I hear that Leonardo is coming. 

 _Most likely to lecture me.._ I thought. But oh well. I'm gonna have some fun with this. "Raphael!", my Father, the Shredder called to me. "Yes, sir?" I asked politely. "Your old family is coming today. Get on your gear..". I nodded. As I left, I kept thinking about what I would say, and I smirked. About ten minutes later, I came out of my room. In Foot Clan gear. _Wait until they see this..._ I smirked to myself. 

"Raphael, training time!" my Father yelled from the dojo/arena. "Coming!" I answered, and left to my said destination. This, is where we would find my old family. The thing is, is we're going to trick them. I'll make it look like I'm about to kill my Father, then, we reveal the truth. I got into position, as did my Father. He was WAY taller than me, but I was trained enough to know looks may be deceiving. I am stronger than I look. I charged at my Sensei, and our weapons clashed. It's a little more difficult, since I have throwing knives, but I'll manage. For hours we kept training. I wasn't even breaking a sweat! I knew they were coming, so I screamed, then jumped high into the air, and landed on Shredder, just as the other turtles, and rat came in. I growled, seeming like I was about to stab the man underneath me. 

"Raph, c'mon! What are you waiting for! Finish him! So we can go home!" I heard Leonardo yell from behind me. I smirked, withdrawing my weapons, and standing up. "Foolish turtles!" Raphael is mine now!" I heard the Shredder yell next to me. "W-what..?" Mikey said, shock in his eyes. I knew now, they saw my armor. "That's right." I said. "I, am part of the Foot Clan now!"

"What?! Raph why?!" that turtle in blue yelled.

"Because, I was tired of being ignored!"

"What do you mean..?" Donnie said quietly. I scoffed. "Like you don't know.. you ignored me for half a year!! WHY?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!" I yelled. "Raph.. we were.. trying to surprise you.." Leo said quietly. "Oh yeah?! With what?!" I screamed. 

"We were going to take you to Japan.."

I gasped. I always wanted to go to Japan.. I growled. "But why?! Why did you have to ignore me?!" I yelled again. "We weren't trying to!" Leo said. "But we were so occupied, I guess.. we forgot you were there.." I screamed. "SO, YOU WERE TRYING TO DO SOMETHING, FOR **ME** , BUT FORGOT I WAS THERE?!?! AAARRRGGGG! GET OUT! GET AWAY FROM HERE! NEVER COME BACK! I'VE MADE MY CHOICE! I'M STAYING WITH MY NEW FATHER!" I yelled, throwing one of my knives in their direction. With tears in their eyes, my old family left. But I could care less now.. I have my new family..  
_________________________________________________________

**A/N. Requests are open, but Raph has to be the youngest! ^^**


	5. Good Intentions, Bad Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Wattpad

**_Can you do one where Raph is a year old and his brothers Try to feed Him! Please!_ **

**Ages:  
Leo - 5  
Donnie - 5  
Mikey - 5  
Raph - 1  
** ________________________________________________________

Leo was at the dining table in the kitchen with his brothers and Father, with a nice small plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of him. While his brothers were already almost done with their food, Leonardo barely touched anything on his plate. He was to captivated by the sight of his Father feeding his baby brother, Raphael cut up ramen noodles. 

 _I wonder what it's like.. feeding him.._ Leo thought silently to himself. _I'll find out when Sensei leaves!_ He thought happily. _Maybe Don, and Mike will help too!_ He was getting jumpy just thinking about feeding his little brother. It felt like forever until Splinter left the room to go retrieve Raphael's sippy cup. "Guy! Guys! Let's feed Waphie!" Leo exclaimed standing up in his chair.  "Oh yay!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly. "Oh! Ok! It'd be a good learning experience too!" Donnie said happily. Leo rolled his eyes playfully. Leave it to Don to make it scientific like. Moving onto the table, and to Raph's highchair carefully, the three older turtles sat in front of their little brother. "Hai Waphie!" Mikey said happily, waving to his brother. Raph smiled, and giggled. "W.. W.. Weo!" he said in response. You see, since he was only one year old, his vocabulary was still quite small. But he knew some words. 

Leo looked down, and saw the the bowl of ramen was still on his brother's little table. "How did papa feed you..?" Leo asked rhetorically. He looked at the bowl again, and saw a metal fork. "Hm..." He lifted it up, and scooped some noodles onto the fork like he was taught, and lifted it to Raph's mouth. Raph squealed, and opened his mouth, anticipating the arrival of his food. Leo gently placed the food in his brother's mouth, and smiled as Raph closed his lips around the fork, and pulled away, chewing happily. Leo smiled, and was about to scoop more onto the fork until Mikey whined. "No! My turn!" he yelled. "No Mikestar" Leo said calmly. "It's my turn still... we each take two turns" Mikey got frustrated, and pushed Leo back a little. "Hey!" Leo protested. "No! My turn! Pease Weo?" then he gasped. "Oh nu! I didn't mean to push you! Don't be mad at Mikey.." Leo smiled. "I won't"

"Guys! Guys! Pwobwem!" Donnie exclaimed. Leo and Mikey looked back to Donnie, and saw the problem. Raph was covered in ramen and broth. "Oh no.." Mikey mumbled. "It happen when I pusheed Weo" he mumbled miserably. "It's otay Mike, I'm sure--" 

"And what just happened here?" they boys whipped around, and saw their Father standing there, holding Raph's sippy cup. "Well, Father," Leo said. "We were trying to be big boys, and feed Waphie for you!" Leo said, smiling nervously. Splinter chuckled. "While I appreciate your intentions, my sons, make sure I am present next time, alright?" Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo nodded. "Hai Sensei" they said in unison. Splinter smiled, then turned to his ramen covered son. "Now Raphael... how should we clean you?" he asked. Raph smiled.

 

"In bath? In bath? In bath? In bath?"

___________________________________________


	6. Don't Cry..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second request from Wattpad

_Can you do one where raph has a nightmare_

**Ages:  
Leo - 14  
Donnie - 14  
** **Mikey - 13  
**

**Raph - 8  
**

**_______________________________________________________**

It was just a normal night in the Hamato "household". It was after dinner, and the Hamato brothers were situated in front of the tv, watching Thomas the Tank Engine before bed. The youngest out of the four turtles, Raph, was on his older brother Donnie's lap, cuddled into his chest, and half asleep. Donnie looked down, saw his little brother, and smiled. "C'mon Raph... bed time.." Raph jolted up. "No! I'm fine!" the red clad turtle exclaimed. Leo shook his head. "Raph... just sleep.. you'll be fine.."

Raph sighed and nodded, but looked at Mikey.  "Carry me?" Mikey smiled, and nodded. "Anything for my little bro.." Raph smiled. "Awesome". With that, Mikey picked up his little brother, and went to his room. When he got there, he gently laid Raph down in his hammock. "Night Raph" Mikey said quietly. Raph yawned, and said, "Night Mikey..." then he fell asleep. Mikey smiled, and left to his own room. 

_______________________________________________________

_Walking.. that's what he was doing... walking. Raph was walking in a darken hallway. He was cold, scared, and hungry. He had no idea why he was in a hallway. Nor did he have any idea where his family was. Suddenly, loud sirens went off, and red light started flashing everywhere. Raph was scared, and had only one option. Run. So now he was running through the hall, wanting to find his family, and leave. But then, big men with white lab coats bursted through doors at the end of the hall, their eyes trained on Raph. "There! The freaky mutant!! Get him!!" yelled a blonde girl in a lab coat. "He's the one who tore up the lab!" Raph gasped. "W-wait n-no! Y-you have the wrong mutant! I-I'm just a boy!" he tried defending himself._

_A male scientist growled, and slapped him. "Shut it you!" the impact of the smack was so hard it made Raph hit the wall, HARD. Plus, it made his cheek split open, and blood spatter over half his face. "O-ow!" Raph yelled, grabbing his cheek. "Take him to the lab... I have some new experiments I want to try on this freak.." Raph squirmed. "No! No! Let me go!" he yelled. But no one listened. Next thing he knew, he was strapped to a table in a VERY scary lab. All over the walls, and floors, were bloody tools; saws, screwdrivers, swords, drills, knives, blow torches, and MANY other tools. All of them were covered in blood, with blood also splattered on the walls. Old and new. Raph's eyes widened. He knew what was going to happen. Here, would be his last breath. And he STILL had no idea where his family was. A male scientist walked in, and smirked. "Oh, you wanna know where your family is, you mutant?" he said mockingly. Raph growled in response, to which the scientist only chuckled. "Well, here they are!"_

_Suddenly the lights in the corner of the lab flickered on, and there was his family. Chained to the wall... **dead**. It was obvious that they were tortured what with all the cuts, stab wounds, and blood. "W-what..? No... No! NO! **NO**!"Raph screamed. He couldn't believe that his family was dead. He screamed and sobbed, while a scientist just laughed. "They were good test subjects" she sneered. "Now.. it's your turn.."_

_The last thing 8 year old Raph saw, was a needle about to pierce his skin..._

_____________________________________________

Raph sat up in his hammock, screaming at the top of his lungs, still half asleep. He didn't even register that his family was there, trying to comfort him. Raph grabbed the sides of his head, screaming. "No! No, let me go!"

Donnie shook his baby brother by his shoulders. "Raph! Raphie wake up! It was just a nightmare!" Finally, Raph's eyes opened, as he scanned his family's faces. They were there, alive, and well. Raph's eyes watered, as he jumped into his Sensei's arms, crying. Hamato Yoshi caught his son, firmly, yet gently, sitting down on his bed. As the rest of his brothers surrounded him, Raph cried into his Father's shoulder. "Shh shh my son.. don't cry... you're safe now...."

_____________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed ^^**


	7. No Title... Suggestions?

**NEEDS A TITLE!!!! WHOEVER GIVES THE BEST ONE, WILL GET A COOKIE, AND A HUG!**

**Hey! Update! So, I just watched The Incredibles, and at the near end scene, when Syndrome takes Jack-Jack, I imagined baby Raph in Jack-Jack's place, and Shredder in Syndrome's place. So, it inspired this idea. A TMNT AU.**

**Note: THIS WILL BE A TMNT 2012 x 2016 CROSSOVER!  
2016 names: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael  
2012 names: Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Raph**

**Ages:  
Leonardo: 17  
** **Donatello: 17  
** **Michelangelo: 16 1/2  
** **Raphael: 14 (yes, Raph is younger here too :3, but he's still strong)**

**Leo: 17  
** **Donnie: 17  
** **Mikey: 16 1/2  
** **Raph: 9 months**

**Powers: (I know this is long! :( but bare with me)**

**Everyone has the same powers as the Incredibles, but I'm not naming who has what power. That's up to you :3. Except Leo (2012), Michelangelo (2016), and Raphael (2016). When Leo is thrown into the air to catch Raph, he floats down. He can't fly though. He just floats :), Raphael has super strength and Michelangelo has the power of force fields. :)**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_"Hi, this is Casey. Sorry about freaking out earlier, but your baby brother has special needs. Thanks for sending  a replacement and--"_ "Replacement? I didn't call a replacement!" Leo said, glancing at Raphael, turning off the voicemail as he, his brothers, and other turtles exited the limo, and ran into their shared home. But they were stopped by the zero point energy, stopping them in their tracks. In front of them, they could see Oroku Saki, now known as "Shredder" laughing quietly. "Shhh... the baby's sleeping.." he whispered sinisterly. Then he went on a whole monologue about taking the small turtle, being a good mentor,  and mentioning something about a sidekick. Then he threw the turtles against a wall, breaking it, and flew off with Raph. 

"He's getting away, Donnie we have to do something!" Leo yelled at his red eyed brother as they ran outside. They could see Shredder getting away with their little brother to his ship. But, then, they could also suddenly see a small blob of fire, then Shredder being pulled as if he was holding something really heavy. Then something red crawling all over him. Michelangelo's eyes widened. "He has powers!" Leo shook his head frantically. "Raphael, throw something!" he yelled as everyone's eyes were on the demon baby, that was harming a flying Shredder. "I can't I might hit Raph!" Leo thought it hopeless. That they wouldn't get their brother back until.. "Throw me.." he whispered more to himself. Until everyone saw Shredder let go of Raph, and watched the baby fall. "Raphael, throw me!" Leo yelled. Raphael grabbed Leo, and threw him with tons of force, making Leo reach Raph in time, catching him, as they floated safely to the ground. 

"This isn't the end of it! I will get your brother eventually! I will get your brother!" Shredder laughed until he saw a car flying his way. "Oh no-- AHH!" he yelled as the car destroyed half of his wing, making him fly into a jet turbine, getting his cape stuck, and ultimately making the ship explode. Raph in the meantime was laughing, as Leo was telling him not to look down. But Raph was confused about what was going on _above_ him. Why was Leo telling him not to look down, if there were big colors and sounds going on above Leo? Then they floated to the ground as Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo wrapped everyone in a "bear hug" as the explosion reached the ground. But when the smoke cleared, and everyone looked up, they realized, not a scratch was on them. Then everyone looked at Michelangelo. His hands were up, and a force field was surrounding everyone, and protecting them. Donatello looked at his orange masked brother, and smiled as Michelangelo put his hands down, and smiled in return. Donatello put his hand on his brother's shoulder, and smiled. "That's my little bro..".

As everyone pulled away, Leo was on the ground, cleaning off some dust from Raph's cheek. "Everything is alright.." Leo smiled, as everyone started cheering, and whooping in victory.  
________________________________________________________________

**Remember! Title needed! Comment a title for this, and whoever gives the best one, will get a cookie and a hug! \^-^/**


	8. Don't Do This...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third request from Wattpad

**_Maybe Raphael starts to get depression because his brothers and father are ignoring him and he cuts himself and they don't find out until later chapters_ **

 

**Ages:  
**

**Leo - 14/17  
**

**Donnie - 14/17  
**

**Mikey - 13/16  
**

**Raph - 11/14  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Why? That was the question. Why? Raph was 11, and his family was ignoring him. To the point of neglect basically. He was now more thin than normal, and getting sick more often, but his family wasn't noticing. He was tired of it, so he decided to do something about it.

It's was 5:30 in the morning, and Leo was already up, meditating. Raph set his alarm early, so he could be up the same time his big brother was. He walked into the dojo, and saw his brother, sitting there peacefully. Obviously, no one noticed, but Raph started  wearing a red poncho so his family wouldn't see how thin he was. He stared at his big brother in awe as he sat there. Slowly, he built up his courage, and sat in his brother's lap, but was immediately pushed out. "Not now Raph" Leo mumbled. Raph looked away, tears in his eyes. He lost his last chance to connect to his family. Donnie was to wrapped up in his inventions, Mikey was too busy with video games and pizza, and Master Splinter was always training Leo, or meditating with him, and vise versa with Leo. This has been going on for almost a year now. Raph, at this point, was done. He was done being ignored and feeling this pain. He felt there was only one option left, so, he went to the kitchen, and opened a draw with all sorts of knives. Carefully digging through it, he found a multi colored pocket knife. The colors were blue, purple,  orange, and brown. _How ironic..._ Raph thought. But he grabbed it anyway, and brought it to his room. He closed the door, locked it, and sat on his bed, and flicked open the pocket knife. He stared at the weapon, and wondered if he was really going to do this, but he realized what he's been going through, and decided to continue his actions.

Taking off his poncho, Raph looked at his left arm, and brought the knife to it.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Four..._

Raph, instead of feeling pain, felt a sense of relief every time the knife was dragged roughly against his skin, creating little flowing rivers of blood. _One cut for each family member..._ the red clad turtle thought to himself, as he wrapped his arm in bandages, hide the knife, and put on the poncho again. One cut for each time he was hurt...

**Three Years Later**

Raph was now 13, almost 14, still being ignored by his family, still wearing the poncho, and still cutting. Raph's body was riddled with cuts, old and new, but he wore brown bandages, so his family wouldn't get suspicious. His birthday was coming up, but no one did anything, not even Raph. He was tired, but he had to do sewer scouting. It was his turn anyway. Meanwhile, Leo was walking around aimlessly, in his home. He decided to go to Raph's room, and look around in there. As he opened the door, the light from outside caught something gleaming on Raph's night stand. Curious, he walked in, and looked at it, but his eyes widened, and what he saw, and he called everyone in, and when they looked at the item, their eyes widen as well...

**-timeskip-**

Raph walked back home, carrying a bag of new supplies for the lair, and set them down on the kitchen table, and started walking to his room, planning to cut again, but was stopped.. by Leo. "Leo? Uh.. what's up?" Raph asked quite awkwardly, considering he hasn't really talked to him. His brother only glared as the rest of the family came out of the shadows, glaring as well. Raph gulped. "What's going on..?"Leo walked to his younger sibling. "Mind explaining what _this_ is, young man?" Leo questioned, holding out the blood caked pocket knife. Immediately, Raph's temper flared. 

"WHY THE **HELL** WOULD YOU CARE?!" he yelled. Everyone's eyes widened. "Because you're cutting yourself.." Leo stated, going towards Raph, but he backed away violently.  "DO YOU KNOW **WHY** I CUT MYSELF?!" he growled in anger, but he didn't let them answer. He went on. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU IGNORED ME!!!" he screamed. "WHY? WHAT DID I DO?" he demanded to know. "We.. just needed some alone time.." Donnie said. "ALONE TIME?!" Raph screamed. "So, you needed alone time for four years?!" Mikey's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's right. Four years..." Raph sneered. Then he tore off the poncho, and bandages. "THIS is what you did to me..." he stated, gesturing to his thin, cut up body. "I didn't, and still don't know how to cook. I had to just make sandwiches, but most days I didn't get them, because you used all the ingredients, so I only ate CRACKERS!!!" Everyone's eyes widened. Raph couldn't have crackers because they made him throw up, because of a disorder. 

"Raph.." Leo said, walking towards him, and hugging him, making Raph tense up in surprise. "We.. I.. I'm so sorry!" Leo said, picking up his very light baby brother, and hugging him. "From now on, we'll pay attention to you.. we'll get you better.." he said, taking him to the kitchen, and setting him on the counter. The rest of his family followed. Donnie gave Raph a check up to see if he needed any medication, Mikey wrapped a blanket around him, and Master Splinter made him some herbal tea.  Meanwhile, Leo was making Raph some pizza. 

Raph looked around and smiled at his family's efforts to make him better after four years of basic neglect. He finally got what he wanted. His family's affection. Then Leo came back with three slices of pizza. 

"Raph" Leo asked his little brother.

"Hm?..."

"Don't do this again... please.." Leo begged. "I promise.. we'll make you better" he said, hugging his little brother, as everyone else joined the hug. Raph smiled, hugging back.

"I won't.."  
______________________________________________________________________


	9. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyPYFkvsOTI
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
> Copy and paste the link to hear the lullaby

**Ages:**

**Leo - 4  
Donnie - 4  
Mikey - 3**  
 **Raph - 1  
** ________________________________________

The turtles were in their shared room, playing with their stuffed animals, sitting on their beds, not roaming around their room like they normally do, as it was so close to bedtime. They were tired, but wanted to stay up to have their Father read them a story. 

Leo yawned, holding the youngest of the four, Raphael, in his lap. "Mmm.. where's Father... I want him to tuck me in..." he said, looking at the door as if it would magically make his Father appear. Donnie hummed. "He said he'd be back before bedtime.." he said, looking at his little brother, Mikey, who nodded as well. "Yeah, totally.." he agreed. Then, their Father came through the door. "Dada! Dada!" Raph squealed, holding out his arms to him. Splinter smiled, and picked him up, holding him close. "Hello little one.." he said, pushing aside a satchel to hold his son easier. "Hey, Father, what's in the bag?" a curious Mikey asked. Master Splinter smiled, and placed his youngest with the eldest of his sons. 

"I found a music box" Splinter stated evenly. 

The shocked, curious, and wonder that filled his children's faces, is something the rat master expected. "Can we see?" asked a wonder-struck Donnie. Before the ninjutsu teacher could respond, a very enthusiastic voice squealed. "See, see see!". Master Splinter looked at the voice. Raphael. The youngest. He seemed very excited, trying to reach the satchel. Splinter nodded, while chuckling, and pulled out a blue, purple, orange and red music box. Mikey gasped. "Our blankie colors!".

As he said that, all brothers held up their blankets, smiling. But Leo was helping Raph a little so he could hold up his blanket the same height as the rest of his brothers. Master Splinter laughed. "Why yes, I suppose so. Now, are you ready to hear the music?" he asked his sons. "Nuh uh!" Raph said. 

"Oh? Why not little one?"

"Story! Story pease!" the emerald green turtle begged. The rest of his brothers agreed. "Yes please." Leo said. "A story first, then music box.." Master Splinter nodded. "Very well.."

**_..._ **

"The wild things roared their terrible roars, and gnashed their terrible teeth, and rolled their terrible eyes, and showed their terrible claws, but Max stepped into his private boat and waved good-bye, and sailed back over a year, and in and out of weeks, and through a day, and into the night of his very own room where he found his supper waiting for him...

and it was still hot." 

Master Splinter just finished reading, _Where the Wild Things Are_  by Maurice Sendak to his children. He smiled, and closed the book as he saw that his little turtles were tucked into their beds, small smiles on their faces. "Now, can we still have the music box?" Mikey asked, holding his teddy bear close, and staring at his Father with hopeful eyes. "Of course you can.. it is your lullaby after all.." he said, putting the music box on their dresser. He then opened it, revealing a fake rainbow colored jewel that was perched in the middle of the box. The turtles smiles grew in size as they wait patiently for the music to start. Then Master Splinter slowly cranked the key on the back of the box to start it. Then he pulled away as the music started playing, and looked at his sons.

Instantly, sleepy faces replaced their excited ones, and yawns replaced their giggles. The music had a good effect on them, making the turtles feel tired, comfy, and warm. But, Splinter stuck with his routine, and picked up Raphael, and slowly rocked him until he fell asleep as he always had done. He looked over at the rest of his beloved sons, and saw them asleep as well.

Feeling satisfied, the Father put his red color loving son back in his crib, and left, silently closing the door behind him, heading to bed himself.

____________________________________________

**Now when you click the video, I know it says "Sad Music Box Lullaby", but I thought it was perfect for the young turtles lullaby! It is beautiful. Now I hope you enjoy this update, and remember, requests are open \^-^/**


End file.
